Love story between a suicidal bastard and a horse
by Asthenes
Summary: Eren et Jean utilisent leurs équipements tridimensionnels lorsqu'ils tombent en panne de gaz. Finalement ils passent la nuit dehors. Lemon bien évidement.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour bonjour,**

 **Je vous retrouve avec un two-shot. Début de lemon Jean/Eren en fin de chapitre 1 et lemon complet chapitre 2, donc attention !**

 **Pourquoi sur le couple Jean/Eren alors qu'on a du Ereri/Riren me direz vous? Tout simplement parce que j'en avais marre de lire autant de fic sur ce couple, il faut un peu varier les plaisirs! Donc voilà, comme Jean est mon personnage préféré, je décide de le sacrifier pour aller avec Eren.**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **Love story between a suicidal bastard and a horse.**

Histoire d'amour entre un idiot suicidaire et un cheval.

* * *

Les cheveux dans le vent, l'air caressant son visage, Eren profita de cet instant. Il était sorti avec Reiner, Armin, Jean et Mikasa avec leurs équipements tridimensionnels, et le titan était a présent en haut d'un arbre, observant le ciel. Il vit des oiseaux passer au dessus du mur, il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir voler, ne pas craindre les titans et surtout, pouvoir sortir d'entre ces murs.

Lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de câbles, il descendit rejoindre les autres.

« Eren, ne pars pas comme ça sans me prévenir.

-T'es pas ma mère Mikasa, lâche moi un peu.

-Mais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose et que je n'étais pas là comment-

-C'est bon, stop. N'oublies pas je peux me transformer en titan, alors laisse moi tranquille. »

Eren accéléra et rejoint Jean à l'avant. Il adorait voltiger ainsi dans les airs. Même si cela lui demandait un effort physique considérable, les sensations qu'il ressentait étaient uniques. Il se sentait comme un oiseau, il avait le sentiment de pouvoir voler, de pouvoir franchir ces murs, qu'il n'avait plus a se soucier des titans. Reiner le tira de ses pensés :

« Eh les gars, je vais rentrer moi, qui veux venir ?

-Moi, je viens avec toi. Et toi Mikasa ? Interrogea Armin

-Non, je reste avec Eren.

-Ah non ! Lâche moi ou je te sème !

-Mais Eren... »

Eren ne prit pas la peine de répondre et accéléra pour appuyer ses propos.

« Moi aussi je vais rester, intervint Jean.

-A toute à l'heure alors. »

Jean suivit Eren. Il semblait que lui aussi aimait voltiger entre les arbres, il avait un certain talent pour la manœuvre tridimensionnelle. Mikasa s'était résignée à suivre Armin et avait laissé les deux autres ensemble.

« Pourquoi tu me suis toi ? Lança Eren à Jean

-Je peux continuer si j'en ai envie non ? Puis attend, je te suis pas.. »

Jean accéléra autant qu'il le put, pour prouver à Eren qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui pour le guider. Piqué par les agissements de Jean, il accéléra également. Les deux s'étaient mis en tête de passer avant l'autre. Ils se disputaient la place de premier, ils contournaient les arbres pour essayer de dépasser l'autre, passaient au dessus, en dessous, ils essayèrent toutes les techniques auxquelles ils purent penser, mais Eren senti sa vitesse baisser en une seconde et il baissa immédiatement en altitude.

« Merde! »

Jean se retourna, et entreprit de faire demi tour, mais alors qu'il venait de saisir sa main, il ralenti lui aussi et commença à tomber.

Ils entamèrent alors une chute bruyante et plutôt douloureuse.

Eren eu le temps d'attirer Jean vers lui avant qu'ils n'atteignent le sol. Jean était sur lui, visiblement indemne puisqu'il se releva en un instant, observant son ami, qui lui, était loin d'être indemne. Il devait avoir les os cassés.

« Ça va, fait pas ta fillette et relève toi, de toute façon tu vas guérir dans deux minutes.

-Urmf.. Enfoiré... »

Eren avait l'air de souffrir, mais Jean ne s'en préoccupait pas.

« C'est comme ça que tu me remercie ?

-Quoi t'allais pas me laisser crever quand même. »

Eren s'assit, la guérison avait déjà commençé et ses os s'étaient ressoudés.

« Ouais bah j'aurai du »

Jean ignora sa dernière remarque et s'inquiéta.

« Putain, on a plus de gaz, comment on va faire ? Il va bientôt faire nuit et puis on est bien trop loin pour rentrer à pied.

-On reste ici. Mikasa va s'inquiéter quand elle ne me verras pas au dîner et elle viendra nous chercher.

-Tu t'en plains tout le temps, mais ça t'arrange quand même bien.

-Quoi, t'es jaloux ? »

Jean prit Eren par le col, un air menaçant au visage, avant de réaliser qu'il avait raison. Il était jaloux, mais bizarrement pas d'Eren. Il était jaloux de Mikasa. Pourquoi serait il jaloux d'elle ? Après tout, elle était collée à Eren tout le temps, il n'avait rien à lui envier, il aurait justement du envier Eren pour rester tout le temps avec elle.

Il lâcha finalement ce dernier.

« C'est pas le moment de se disputer connard. Il faut qu'on trouve où dormir dans le cas où elle ne nous trouverait pas ce soir.

-Va te faire foutre enfoiré, c'est toi qui a commencé. »

Jean se retint de ne pas lui faire bouffer de l'herbe pendant qu'il était encore blessé, puis commença à marcher.

« Bon tu fous quoi là ? Bouges ton cul merde. »

Eren se leva ignorant les petites douleurs qui l'habitaient encore, puis suivit Jean à la recherche d'un abris pour la nuit. Bizarrement, cela l'amusait d'être dans une telle situation avec lui, s'il était encore un enfant, il se serait surement prit pour un aventurier traquant les titans et les repoussant jusqu'aux frontières du monde. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher qu'ils venaient d'entamer leurs recherches.

« Là regarde ! »

Ils étaient en bas d'une falaise, Eren leva la tête, une grotte ! Elle était plutôt haute, mais c'était faisable. Ils commencèrent à grimper, avant que Jean n'interpelle Eren.

« Tu peux pas te transformer en titan comme ça tu me monte ?

-Ouais c'est ça enfoiré, la ferme et grimpe. »

Eren arriva en premier, et avant que Jean n'arrive, il l'averti :

« Eh il faudrait faire un feu, tu veux pas aller chercher du bois ?

-Quoi ?! Tu te fous de moi ? Je suis presque en haut !

-Ce sera pas mon problème si tu te pèle le cul ce soir !

-Ouais c'est ça, vas y toi même espèce d'idiot ! »

Lorsque Jean arriva, Eren ne prit même pas la peine de se lever et de l'aider pour ce dernier effort.

Le dernier arrivé scruta la grotte, elle était plutôt petite, autant en largeur qu'en profondeur, elle devait faire quelque chose comme quatre mètres de large pour trois de profondeur. Elle était cependant assez haute, deux mètres environs. Au moins ils dormiraient à l'abri ce soir.

Le vent siffla autour de l'entrée. Ils avaient de la chance, le vent était orienté de telle sorte à ce qu'il ne rentrait pas dans leur caverne, l'atmosphère s'était cependant refroidie.

Jean s'allongea à coté d'Eren. Il tremblait mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas le montrer au titan. Après tout c'était lui qui avait refusé d'aller chercher du bois. Puis il réalisa.

« Merde ! Mais personne ne nous trouvera ici si on nous cherche !

-Ouais bah c'était ton idée.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Laisse tomber crétin. On rentrera à pied demain. »

Jean tourna la tête vers Eren pour montrer son mécontentement. Il l'appelait « crétin » et il espérait qu'il ne réagirait pas ? Mais ce dernier avait les yeux fermés. Il s'assit, lui n'avait pas envie de dormir. Il avait envie de parler avec Eren. Non peux être pas non plus, mais juste avoir un peu de sa compagnie pour ne pas se sentir seul.

« Tu comptes dormir et me laisser seul enfoiré ?

-Quoi, t'as besoin qu'on te racontes une histoire sinon tu fais des cauchemars ? »

-Ouais je retire ce que j'ai dit ferme là et rendors toi. »

Eren s'assit à côté de Jean. Il n'était pas très fatigué lui non plus, mais ce n'était pas évident de discuter avec son camarade. Il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il tremblait. Pourquoi se détestaient ils ? En fait il n'était pas sur de le détester. Il pensa au proverbe « Qui aime bien châtie bien ». Apprécier Jean ? Peut être bien. Pourquoi pas...

« Quoi ? »

Eren ne comprit pas de suite le sens de la question, mais se rendit vite compte qu'il était entrain de fixer Jean qui était en train de rigoler doucement.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Tu me trouves beau c'est ça ? »

Il était étonné que Jean rigole de ça. Il était étonné que Jean rigole avec lui tout court.

« Non, je pensais juste que t'as une tête de cheval, t'emballes pas.

-Un quoi ? »

Jean se jeta sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

« On va voir qui c'est le cheval »

Il l'embrassa, _mais qu'est ce que tu fous espèce de con._ Malgré sa raison qui lui dictait d'arrêter tout de suite, son cœur lui ordonnait de continuer. (ndlr : on dirait une réplique tirée des anges ou des marseillais. Je me fais honte)

Il brisa leur étreinte et observa Eren. Il semblait choqué. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas bougé pendant qu'il l'embrassait..

Finalement, plus gêné qu'autre chose, Jean quitta Eren et s'assit un peu plus loin.

« Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, c'était juste pour que tu la fermes. »

Eren se releva avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il s'approcha de Jean. Son visage était à quelques millimètres du sien et il sentait son souffle chaud caresser sa peau. Il l'embrassa d'abord délicatement, puis langoureusement. Jean mit une main dans les cheveux de l'autre et l'attira vers lui. Finalement, il le plaqua à nouveau contre le sol pour montrer sa dominance. Cependant, Eren n'était pas d'accord et tenta d'aller au dessus et Jean l'en empêcha.

« Non non, je vais pas en dessous cherche pas.

-Y a pas moyen pour que je fasse la fille.

-Et a pas moyen pour que me fasse enculer. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, ne sachant que faire. Finalement Jean roula sur le côté.

« Eh bien on s'arrête ici alors.

-Ou alors..

-Ou alors ?

-Ou alors on le fait chacun notre tour. »

Jean grimaça. Lui aller en dessous ? Il regarda Eren, il avait envie de plus. C'est -presque- à contre cœur qu'il accepta.

« Bon c'est d'accord, mais c'est moi qui commence. »

Eren hocha la tête et Jean repris sa place initiale, au dessus. Il suçota son cou, laissant une belle marque violette, puis déboutonna sa chemise et descendit le long de son ventre en laissant un sillon de bave. Une fois arrivé au pantalon, il le retira ainsi que le caleçon dévoilant l'érection titanesque d'Eren. Il secoua la tête, ne voulant penser à ce qui lui arriverait ensuite. Il commença à sucer le sexe de l'autre.

* * *

 **Une fin un peu beaucoup nulle, mais je ne savais pas comment terminer, je sais que c'est très mal découpé, et que la transition sera caca, mais je suis désolée.**

 **Vous l'aurez remarqué, les personnages sont un peu OOC, enfin, j'ai exagéré le comportement de Mikasa et les disputes entre Eren et Jean, j'espère quand même que ça vous aura plut! On se retrouve dans le deuxième chapitre qui sortira bientôt pour le Lemon.**

 **A plus!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, mais c'était l'alignement des astres là, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels liés à des révisions intensives car j'ai appris que j'avais un bac blanc et des devoirs commun dans une semaine (merci l'organisation du lycée). Enfin bref tout ça est passé et le pire c'est que mon chapitre été déjà écrit j'avais plus qu'à le poster, sauf que je voulais un peu le modifier. Faute de temps, je vous le poste ainsi, j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **Il y a quelques fautes que j'ai vu en lisant une première fois, et que je n'ai pas su retrouvé quand j'allais me corriger, (notamment d'horribles fautes de conjugaison) donc je vous prie de m'excuser, vraiment la conjugaison c'est pas mon truc..**

 **Bonne lecture tout de même!**

* * *

Jean suçota le cou d'Eren, lui laissant une marque violette, signe de son appartenance. Il déboutonna sa chemise, puis descendit le long de son ventre, en passant par les tétons, qu'il mordilla. Il les serra presque un peu trop fort entre ses dents, pour signaler à Eren qu'il ne serait pas le dominé. Il continua sa descente vers le pantalon de son camarade, et le retira. A la vue de son érection, Jean ne put s'empêcher de penser que bientôt ce serait lui qui subirait. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait perdre sa virginité avec un garçon, et encore plus Eren. Il commença à sucer le membre tendu, et s'appliqua pour le faire bien, comme il aurait aimer qu'on le lui fasse. Il voulait prouver à Eren qu'il pouvait le faire défaillir. Il entama de longs vas et viens accompagnés de sa main et de sa langue, qu'il faisait tourner autour, puis qui s'amusait avec le gland. De son côté, Eren avait fermé les yeux, et faisait de son mieux pour réprimer ses gémissements, il ne voulait pas que Jean croit qu'il était trop bon à ça non plus. Mais bon sang, il le pensait fermement, Jean était très bon à ce « petit jeu », si bon qu'Eren encore inexpérimenté, se retenait de jouir, c'était trop tôt et l'autre allait le décrédibiliser totalement après ça en plus de se vanter. Finalement Jean remonta prendre la bouche d'Eren, qui enleva son haut ainsi que les vêtements de son amant. Ils étaient nus, face à face et n'avaient aucune idée de quoi faire. Jean décida alors de se coller à l'autre qui était encore en dessous, laissant leurs érections se toucher. Il commença à onduler lentement, appréciant la friction entre leurs deux sexes qui augmentait progressivement. Eren posa ses mains sur le torse de Jean, puis le caressa sensuellement. Leurs respirations devenaient fortes, tout deux laissaient échapper quelques gémissements de temps à autres et s'embrassaient à se couper le souffle. Jean n'avait plus froid, au contraire. Il souleva une jambe d'Eren la collant à son torse. Ils avaient besoin de plus. Il positionna son sexe à l'entrée puis entra lentement. Une fois totalement dedans, il ne bougea plus, ne sachant que faire face au visage crispé de douleur de l'autre. Il se retira alors et mouilla ses doigts de salive, pour en insérer deux ou trois à la place de son sexe. Pendant qu'il faisait bouger ses doigts, il titillait son sexe du bout de la langue. Une fois le visage d'Eren détendu, il revint se positionner et le pénétra à nouveau. L'expression du titan était légèrement plus détendu qu'auparavant, mais Jean ne comptait pas faire dans les sentiments. Plus tard ce serait lui à la place d'Eren, et il ne serait pas prit en pitié lui non plus. Il entama de lents et longs vas et viens, tout en s'occupant du sexe de l'autre avec une main. Il baisa le cou d'Eren, tout en accélérant toujours un peu plus. Finalement, Eren commençait à prendre son pied et gémissait bruyamment. _Qu'est ce qu'il y a de bon à ça?_ Jean ne comprenait pas. Serait il possible qu'Eren prenne plus de plaisir que lui ? Et à le regarder, on aurait bien dit que oui : il se cambrait à s'en casser le dos, il griffait son torse à l'en faire saigner, il mordait son épaule, gémissait sans retenue, il le priait même d'aller plus vite et de frapper plus fort. Jean sourit. _Je suis si doué que ça ?_ Il tourna Eren, et le mit sur le ventre. Il s'introduisit à nouveau, et lécha son dos, titilla son oreille, mordit son cou, tout en s'occupant du sexe du titan avec une main. Finalement, il tira sur ses cheveux, le forçant à relever la tête. Il arrêta momentanément les mouvements de son bassin sans arrêter ceux de sa main puis lui susurra à l'oreille :

« C'est qui le cheval maintenant ? »

Eren prenait trop de plaisir pour le contrarier, il se contenta de bouger d'avant en arrière pour reprendre les vas et viens. Satisfait, Jean prit le titan par le bassin, et entama des aller retours beaucoup plus violents et rapides qu'auparavant. A chaque coup, Eren gémissait, pourtant il se retenait de le faire. Jean de son côté se concentra sur ses sensations, il sentait une chaleur qui occupait tout son corps, son pouls était aussi rapide que s'il avait couru pendant des heures, il sentait des décharges qui venaient de son bas ventre, toujours de plus en plus fortes. Finalement, Eren vint dans un ultime gémissement, et après quelques mouvements, Jean vint à son tour. Il se retira d'Eren qui en profita pour se retourner sur le dos. Il prit Jean dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et leurs souffles. Eren passait une main le long du dos de Jean, et avait l'autre dans ses cheveux.

Jean leva la tête et regarda Eren dans les yeux, ils rirent doucement de la situation, puis se sourirent tendrement. Devant ce visage emplit d'affection, Jean ne pu résister et embrassa Eren tendrement. Il avait l'impression d'être une petite fille dans les bras de son copain et cela ne lui plaisait pas beaucoup. Il tenta de reprendre une position dominante en se mettant au dessus d'Eren, mais celui ci l'en empêcha et reversa Jean sur le dos et prit place au dessus cette fois ci.

« C'est à ton tour de faire la fille maintenant »

Il avait sourit à Jean, ne pensant pas réellement que c'était le rôle de la fille qu'il prenait, c'était bien trop différent, cependant, Jean avait grimacé ne comprenant pas bien le sens de la blague. S'il était retissant, Eren ne prendrait pas de plaisir. Il l'embrassa doucement, et fit en sorte de ne le traiter ni comme une fillette, ni comme un faible. Il déviât de sa bouche pour aller à son cou afin de lui faire un suçon.

« Comme ça toi aussi tu m'appartiens »

Il sourit à Jean qu'il senti se détendre. Il lécha ses tétons, puis se dirigea vers son objectif : le sexe de Jean qui n'était pas encore tendu. Eren n'avait pas l'avantage qu'avait eu son camarade : il ne pouvait pas faire monter la tension en les déshabillant. Il lécha donc le gland du bout de la langue, et faisait bouger sa main de haut en bas, puis il prit le membre qui était entrain de se durcir dans sa bouche, une fois le sexe totalement en érection, il retourna prendre les lèvres de Jean en dirigeant sa langue entre ses abdos, puis en passant par le cou qu'il couvrit de baiser. Il l'embrassa langoureusement tout en continuant les mouvements de sa main. Il alla mordiller son oreille, son cou, puis retourna vers le sexe. Il le prit totalement en bouche, en s'appliquant pour faire de son mieux. Cela faisait son petit effet, Jean avait la main dans ses cheveux, et dirigeait sa tête pour le faire aller plus vite et plus loin. Eren en profita pour insérer un doigt en Jean. Celui-ci senti la gêne mais l'ignora, alors il en introduisit un deuxième, puis un troisième. Il les fit bouger lentement, pour le détendre un peu, pendant que sa bouche était encore occupée. De son côté Jean ne comprenait pas comment Eren avait pu prendre du plaisir à ça, lorsqu'il eu une décharge électrique. Il avait gémit bruyamment. _C'était quoi ça ?_ Il en reçut une autre, puis encore une autre. Eren retira ses doigts, puis réfléchit un instant à la position qui leur irait le mieux, et il décida de s'allonger pour faire aller Jean au dessus. Celui-ci était pétrifié, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'assit donc au dessus du sexe, et le dirigea vers son entrée. Il s'empala ensuite dessus dans un gémissement de douleur. Il avait l'impression de se déchirer, et c'était très désagréable. Il ne bougea pas pendant un instant, puis se pencha au dessus d'Eren pour l'embrasser. Il le dominait. Il comprit qu'il pouvait faire « le rôle de la femme » sans pour autant être soumis. Il sourit contre les lèvres du titan. Cela lui allait très bien, il allait diriger les choses.

Tout doucement, il entama de longs vas et viens, tout en mordillant le cou de l'autre, il prit ses mains et les plaça au dessus de sa tête. Il lécha son cou, puis mordit a pleine dent, Eren gémit de douleur ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. _De toute façon il guérit dès que je lui fait un suçon cet enfoiré_. Il mit deux doigts dans sa bouche signe de supériorité et entama des mouvements plus rapides et violents. Il n'avait plus spécialement mal même s'il ressentait une gêne, cependant, a chaque coup, il ressentait une décharge qui inondait son corps. Il ôta ses doigts de la bouche du titan et le prit par les épaules pour lui ordonner de s'asseoir. Eren se mit donc en tailleur, Jean passa ses jambes de part et d'autres de son bassin, et se rassit sur le sexe. Les mouvements de Jean combinés à ceux d'Eren rendaient la chose encore plus agréable. Il comprenait désormais le plaisir de l'autre, et ne se retenait pas de le griffer, de le mordre et de gémir. Eren prit le sexe de Jean entre ses mains, et commença à le masturber. Jean le savait, il ne pourrait pas se retenir longtemps s'il le stimulait en ces deux points. Quelques vas et viens plus tard, il jouit, suivit du titan.

Tous deux ne savaient que penser de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ils se désiraient, c'était certain, mais que faire ? Se mettre en couple ? Oublier leur relation ? En parler aux autres ?

Mais lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, tout semblait clair. Ils s'embrassèrent avant de s'endormir.

Ils ne diraient rien aux autres, mais tous deux n'oublieraient pas cette nuit et leur attirance pour l'autre.

xXx

Le lendemain matin, il n'eut même pas un semblant de gêne, et ils s'embrassèrent avant de quitter la grotte. C'était l'aube, et une longue marche les attendait.

Ils arrivèrent au camp le soir, épuisés. Après avoir rassuré les autres et Mikasa, ils allèrent directement se doucher en retardataires, puis après avoir mangé, ils allèrent dormir.

La journée du lendemain se déroula normalement, Jean et Eren se lançaient toujours des piques, mais ils ne s'énervaient plus l'un contre l'autre. Les autres pensèrent que ce changement était dut au fait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés pendant qu'ils étaient perdus.

Une fois le soir venu, ils allèrent tous se doucher dans les douches communes, et lorsque Jean retira sa chemise, Connie s'écria :

« Mais putain tu t'es fait quoi dans le dos ? »

Merde ! Il avait oublié les griffures qu'Eren lui avait fait. Le pire c'était que cet enfoiré avait guérit lui.

« Alors c'était avec qui ? Intervint Reiner »

Lui qui comptait dire que c'était les marques de lorsqu'il était tombé, c'était loupé. De son côté Eren agissait comme si ne rien était.

« Pour qu'elle te griffe comme ça tu dois être sacrément doué ! »

Jean soupira. Ils pensaient que c'était une fille. Il était soulagé que les soupçons ne se soient pas portés vers Eren, lorsque Reiner lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Ou alors c'était **il** »

Il regardait Eren au loin. Le blond avait comprit contrairement aux autres.

« Ouais c'est ça, ferme la un peu. Avec cet enfoiré ? Tu rigoles j'espère ? »

Eren fit mine d'être énervé et de se disputer un peu avec Jean, avant que tout le monde ne les laisse tranquille.

* * *

 **J'étais pas certaine de laisser cette fin, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je pouvais pas les laisser s'en sortir comme ça ces deux là!**

 **Bon, c'est la fin de cet fanfiction, j'espère que cela vous aura plu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 ** _katiec345 :_ Merci!**

 _ **Kawaii Yandere :**_ **Ahah oui, je dois avouer que je suis assez fière de mon titre ^^**

 _ **Onigiri :**_ **Déjà je te remercie beaucoup, puis ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir fait apprécier ce pairing :)**

 _ **I'm a ghost :**_ **Eh bien oui, il y a une suite! C'est toi qui m'y a fait réfléchir et je t'en remercie d'ailleurs :) Et puis, wouah, ce compliment! Je sais pas si c'est "de l'art de la fanfiction à l'état pur" mais en tout cas ca me fait super plaisir que tu le penses!**

 ** _Neko-chan :_ eheh oui le suite est juste là! J'arrive pas a croire que ca faisait aussi longtemps que je l'ai commencé!**

 ** _Neko :_ Contente que tu sois contente :')**

 **Bon bah voilà, la suite est là, c'est un peu différent, mais ça m'est venu naturellement comme ça, j'avais pas envie de rejouer la carte du "eren et jean découvrent qu'ils sont possiblement gays alors qu'ils ne s'en doutaient pas du tout", j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

 **Ps : Marco est vivant. Mais on est bien aux bataillons d'exploration.**

 **Si une âme charitable se dévouait pour me corriger, j'en serais ravie!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Depuis la dernière fois, Jean et Eren se disputaient un peu moins et étaient même un peu complices. Ils n'avaient cependant _jamais_ reparlé ou fait la moindre allusion quant à ce qui c'était passé. C'était mieux ainsi. Bien mieux même.

Alors pourquoi, pourquoi y avait il ce malaise entre eux? Ils agissaient comme si rien ne s'était passé et pourtant il y avait cette tension palpable lorsqu'ils parlaient.

Jean ne se l'avouerait jamais à nouveau, mais il bandait carrément à chaque fois qu'il voyait les abdos du brun. Et puis, il écartait tout le monde qui s'approchait trop près de lui, et puis, des fois il bloquait carrément sur ses fesses. Mais ça, il ne le remarquait pas, il refoulait ces souvenirs au plus profond de lui, et il savait qu'un jour il allait lui sauter dessus pour assouvir ses pulsions.

Jean se promenait en ce beau jour de printemps, et il atterrit devant les écuries où Eren, Mikasa et Armin se trouvaient, mais sa présence ici n'avait _rien_ à voir avec un certain brun.

"Yo les gars, vous êtes de corvée aujourd'hui?

Armin et Mikasa hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse, et le petit blond tira sur le bras de la brune avant de s'éloigner discrètement. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient ces deux là? Peut importe, ça l'arrangeait bien.

Eren et Jean se regardèrent, mal à l'aise, avant qu'Eren ne se baisse pour ramasser un râteau et que Jean se mette à fixer ses fesses d'un air béat.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Il s'agissait de Reiner qui le regardait avec un sourire malicieux.

"Alors le Jaeger a un beau cul?"

Le susnommé se releva, le visage rouge, tout comme Jean qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Jean s'énerva contre Reiner qui pouffait de rire et il s'en prit ensuite à Conny et Sacha qui étaient éclatés de rire un peu plus loin avant de revenir au grand blond.

"Non, son cul? T'es sérieux? Je vérifiais juste pourquoi Mikasa était intéressée par lui! se justifia Jean.

-M'enfin, moi je trouve que ton cul est pas mal Eren, y a pas de mal à le regarder. pouffa Reiner

-De quoi? s'étouffa Eren

-Ouais c'est pas faux, mais il est bien moins bien que celui deee..."

Jean chercha quelqu'un avec des jolies fesses, tout le monde aurait pu penser qu'il allait dire Mikasa, mais il ne pu penser à personne d'autre que celui qu'il vit passer au loin.

"Marco!" il marqua une pause, ne réalisant qu'à peine ce qu'il venait de dire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Eren qui s'était retourné pour continuer à ramasser les crottes de cheval. Jean avait presque l'impression qu'il était vexé.

"Bon les gars, c'est pas drôle, laissez nous tranquille avec ça!"

Tout le monde s'éloigna en rigolant, et Jean reporta son attention sur Eren.

"Ils sont chiants quand ils s'y mettent, hein?

-mh.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils sont cons, franchement, moi, regarder tes fesses?

-Celles de Marco sont mieux, c'est bien ça? ricana Eren"

Jean vexé, parti et laissa Eren ramasser les crottes de cheval tout seul. Il allait lui tenir compagnie mais là il pouvait se mettre le râteau dans le cul. Le blond secoua la tête pour ôter de son esprit l'image bizarre qui y avait prit place.

xXx

 _"Noooooooooooooooooooon"_ fut ce que pensa Jean lorsqu'il apprit qu'il était de corvée de nettoyage pendant que tout le monde allait en mission.

Et _"fais chiiiieeeer"_ fut ce que pensa Jean lorsqu'il apprit qu'il allait faire ces corvées uniquement avec Eren.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Jean ne parlait plus à Eren, fatigué des interactions étranges qu'ils avaient ainsi que des moqueries de leurs camarades.

Tout le monde était parti, ne restaient dans le chateau que Jean et Eren qui ne s'adressaient la parole que pour se passer un seau ou une serpière.

Heureusement ils ne devaient nettoyer que l'étage des chambres, tout le reste avait été fait par d'autres personnes un autre jour.

Ils arrivèrent dans la n-ième chambre et Jean poussa le lit pour passer le balais dessous lorsque quelque chose tomba de sous le coussin à ses pieds. Il resta un moment immobile, et Eren le regarda pour l'inciter à parler. Alors Jean pris un mouchoir sur la table de chevet et ramassa l'objet, dévoilant à Eren un "truc" en forme de penis. Jean le fit gigoter et éclata de rire.

"Tu penses que c'est le lit d'une fille ou d'un mec? demanda-t-il, hilare.

-Je.. Je sais pas, viens on regarde un peu."

Eren ne rigolait pas vraiment mais il avait l'air amusé de la situation, ce qui étonna Jean, car le brun avait plus pour habitude de penser à sa vengeance sur les titans qu'à ce genre de choses immatures.

Ils fouillèrent un peu et Jean ouvrit le premier tiroir de la table de nuit pour découvrir une photo.

"Oi Eren!"

Jean l'avait interpellé, il avait l'air de contenir des larmes alors qu'il s'empêchait de rire.

Le brun s'approcha, il regarda la photo un instant et éclata de rire avec Jean. Sur la photo figurait un grand blond qu'ils connaissaient bien : Reiner.

"Oi oi, j'ai envie de cacher ce truc et de lui laisser un mot sous son oreiller!"

Jean fouilla sur le bureau, prit un papier et un crayon et commença à écrire sous le regard attentif d'Eren.

 _"Espèce de batard, je savais que tu cachais quelque chose, t'as pas intérêt à nous faire chier encore sinon on dévoile tout."_

Satisfait, Jean reposa le mot sous l'oreiller et déclara :

"Je vais cacher ça dans ma chambre, ça serait pas cool s'il le trouvait. Par contre faut bien le cacher parce que j'ai pas envie qu'il m'arrive la même chose.. Tu viens m'aider?"

Eren hocha la tête, bien trop excité à l'idée de jouer un mauvais tour à Reiner. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer la reaction du blond lorsqu'il trouverait le mot à la place de sa.. son.. jouet...

Une fois qu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Jean ils trouvèrent une cachette pour l'objet et se jetèrent en travers du lit, calmants leurs esprits.

"Oi, tu penses qu'il le fait en pensant à qui?

-J'en sais rien, Christa?

-Mais nan t'es con, obligé il pense à quelqu'un qui lui fait ça, donc c'est à un mec qu'il pense."

Ils réfléchirent en silence avant qu'Eren ne s'écrit presque.

"Berthold!

-Ah ouais, grave!"

Ils avaient roulé sur le côté et se regardaient maintenant dans les yeux.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas passé un bon moment tous les deux, leur relation était devenue étrange, ils ne savaient plus comment se comporter avec l'autre.

Ils se rapprochèrent lentement, avant de s'embrasser tendrement. Ils avaient toujours su qu'ils en avaient envie tous les deux sans savoir comment le dire. Ce baiser était venu naturellement, ils l'avaient tellement attendu qu'il suffisait à les exciter.

Eren poussa Jean sur le dos et se positionna au dessus pour l'embrasser plus profondément. Ils tremblaient tous deux d'impatience, ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre. Le brun retira leurs vêtements rapidement et plaqua son corps à celui de son amant. Ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, leurs érections se touchant lorsqu'Eren commença a bouger le bassin tout en embrassant langoureusement Jean. Celui avait posé ses mains sur les fesses de l'autre et l'incitait à aller plus vite à chaque mouvements. Il porta ses doigts devant la bouche d'Eren et l'incita à les sucer, ce qu'il fit d'une manière si sensuelle que Jean n'eu qu'une envie : le prendre là maintenant tout de suite. Il positionna donc ses doigts devant l'entrée du brun puis rentra un doigt et presqu'immédiatement un deuxième. Celui ci commença à gémir, il avait du mal à contrôler ses mouvements et s'arrêta carrément de faire des vas et viens, stoppant la friction entre les deux membres. Jean s'appliqua, le brun était retombé sur lui, le visage dans son cou, respirant et gémissant bruyamment. Cette position offrait à Jean une vue parfait sur ses fesses, et lorsque les gémissements se firent plus fort, il comprit qu'il avait trouvé la prostate, il inséra un troisième doigt et appuya sur cet endroit si sensible jusqu'à ce que le brun se mette à crier et à lui griffer le torse. Il continua un peu, et la respiration d'Eren accéléra, devint frénétique, il se tendit et Jean senti un liquide se répandre sur son ventre, l'anus de son amant se contracta puis se décontracta plusieurs fois, son corps se détendit et sa respiration se calma. Le blond pouvait sentir sa respiration dans son cou, il se sentait juste bien, il ne voulait plus jamais bouger, il voulait le garder dans ses bras pour toujours. Il bougea ses mains et en posa une dans ses cheveux et l'autre sur sa taille. Il n'y avait pas spécialement pensé, mais contrairement à la dernière fois Eren n'avait pas protesté pour être dominé, c'était juste venu naturellement.. Cependant s'ils souhaitait être le dominant, cela ne le dérangeait pas non plus d'être le soumis de temps en temps.

Eren leva la tête et l'embrassa avant de lécher sa mâchoire puis son cou et enfin son ventre, pour finir sur son sexe. Il le lécha sans le toucher avec ses mains, titilla le gland, lécha la verge, y déposa des baisers.. Jean n'en pouvait plus, il prit son propre sexe et le leva devant le nez de l'autre.

"dépêche toi, merde."

Eren eut un sourire puis il engouffra le sexe au plus profond de sa bouche, le faisant aller jusqu'à sa gorge afin de le prendre entièrement. Jean eut un soupir bruyant, il posa une main dans ses cheveux et lui caressa tendrement la tête. Ca faisait tellement du bien..

Le brun retira le membre de sa bouche et lécha le gland pendant qu'il s'occupait de ses testicules d'une main et de sa verge de l'autre. Il prit le gland dans sa bouche et le lécha, le titilla avec sa langue avant de prendre le sexe dans sa bouche, cette fois ci pas entièrement, il 'aspira' la verge, provoquant un gémissement de la part de l'autre qui sera sa main autour de ses cheveux.

Eren lacha les bourses et dirigea sa main vers l'anus de son amant, où la bave avait coulé, il n'avait plus qu'a y insérer un doigt. Jean grogna, peu ravi par l'intrusion. Il ne l'en empêcha cependant pas.

Le brun inséra un deuxième doigt en même temps qu'il le suçait. Il titilla les parois jusqu'à ce qu'il senti l'anneau de chair se contracter autour de ses doigts. Voilà, c'était ce qu'il cherchait : la prostate. Il la titilla de l'intérieur en même temps qu'il titillait le gland. Il accéléra ses mouvements, arrachant des gémissements à Jean qui ne se contrôlait plus, il arqua son dos, rendant la pression encore plus forte sur sa prostate et engouffrant ainsi son sexe au plus profond de la gorge d'Eren, avant de se répandre au plus profond de lui.

Eren remonta vers Jean et se ils se réfugièrent dans les bras de l'autre.

"Plus jamais comme avant, à partir de maintenant, toi et moi on est ensemble."

Eren l'embrassa en guise de réponse, et ils s'endormirent jusqu'au retour des autres.

xXx

"Alors les deux, ça fait plusieurs jours que vous vous comportez plus bizarrement quand vous êtes ensemble, qu'est ce qu'il se passe? lanca Reiner

-Oi, tais toi Reiner, le mot qu'on t'a laissé sous ton oreiller était pas suffisant? répondit Jean

-Mais de quel mot tu parles toi? Dit Reiner en s'éclatant de rire."

Jean et Eren se regardèrent le visage livide, si ce n'était pas le lit de Reiner, alors à qui avaient ils laissé le mot? (ndlr : et surtout, c'est le sextoy de qui que Jean a dans sa chambre?)

* * *

 **Je pensais faire un vrai lemon mais je trouvais ça plus mignon de laisser les choses comme ça, au lieu de se satisfaire eux même, ils satisfont l'autre, je sais pas, c'était plus chou comme ça et j'aimais bien. Je compte faire une petite suite pour que vous sachiez qui a reçu le mot même si vous avez déjà du le deviner ;)**

 **Donc si vous voulez la suite + un vrai lemon parce que vous êtes frustrées, n'hésitez pas à me le dire!**

 **Si j'ai pas mal de réponses je risque de continuer encore la fic toujours avec le même principe parce que j'aime bien l'écrire et j'ai un peu du mal à l'arrêter maintenant que je l'ai continué. En tous cas _si vous avez des envies particulières, n'hésitez pas à demander et sachez que je le prendrai en considération!_ (bon me sortez pas du JeanxErwin, parce que ça aurait aucun rapport, et je sais même pas si ça existe, mais si vous voulez voir du JeanxErenx3epersonne ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) , des pairings qui ne concernent pas forcément Jean et Eren, jsp si vous voulez des trucs comme ça, je suis toute ouïe ;) )**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu!**

 **A bientôt :)**


End file.
